


Love Hurts

by LumianaKatenke



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bullying, Dark Dipper, Demon dipper, Gore, Humanoid Bill, M/M, Revenge, Smut, Unaware Neglect, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumianaKatenke/pseuds/LumianaKatenke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel betrayed Dipper and left him behind one too many times this summer. Now Bill begins visiting his favorite meatsack in his dreams and whispers eye opening things in his ear. Now what happens when a teen is befriended by an all powerful demon? Good? Bad? Depends on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

Hey all! Ok so basically this is inspired by fanmade gravity falls music video thing that I found on youtube and it really made me think. What if at the end of Not What He Seems, Dipper began to feel betrayed by his sister. Yeah I know it all ended for the best (sorta) but then mix in a little meddling by a certain dream demon and… yeah I think you see where this is going. So basically this will follow canon up until before the beginning of Weirdmagedon then it will diverge. Also just so none of you freak out of pedophilia, the Mystery Twins are 18 ok? And they have visited the shack when they were kids and did the stuff when they were kids. Basically up until somewhere around The Tale of Two Stans or something like that happens when they were 12 and they returned each summer and now Weirdmagedon happens when they are 18. But yeah this a BillDip so I hope you enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How… how did this... happen? Why is... Dipper standing over me,... eyes… like a cat? Why was he... laughing so… evilly? All these questions ran through Mabel Pines’ mind as she lay in the mud, mind clouded as her twin brother floated above her, yellow flames licking around him, eyes glowing blue and serpentine. But the biggest question on her mind, one that was like a flashing neon sign, was; Why was he with Bill Cipher?

Speaking of the dream demon, he floated down next to Dipper, smiling. Yes, smiling. He had a human body. One of which, under EXTREMELY different circumstances, she would have found HOT. He was tall and lanky, hair black and cropped short save for blonde bangs that were styled to partially cover a triangle shaped eyepatch that was stenciled with an eye of horus (which she only recognised because Dipper had a ton of books on egyptian stuff and talked CONSTANTLY about along with other stuff that she didn’t really care about). His one golden hazel eye was blazing with demented joy as he stared down at her beaten and bloodied body. His skin was the color of a light mocha, kinda like bronzed caramel maybe. It was hard to tell in the light of the burning town. He wore a golden tailcoat, sleeves rolled up, with a black short sleeve button down shirt and signature black bowtie. His exposed arms showing golden, glowing runes. His bottom half covered by black dress slacks and calf boots. Completing his outfit, floating an inch above his head, was his silly little top hat.

The mirthful demon cackled. “My, my if it isn’t Shooting Star! Tell me how does it feel to be betrayed by your own sibling eh?”

Mable’s eyes teared up as she focused her gaze on her best friend in the whole world, ignoring the former triangle. Her voice shook as she called to her ‘bro-bro’. “D-dipper why are you doing this?! Why are you working with Bill?” Tears escaped her eyes.

The younger twin ignored her, letting Bill speak.

“Oh don’t you know? You were the one who pushed him towards me after all!” He grinned as he wrapped an arm around his companion’s waist, the other responding with a sickeningly tender smile.

“What are you talking about?! What have I ever done to him that would cause him to join you?!”

Cipher tsked. “Oh I thought you were smarter than that Shooting Star! This whole summer and every one since you were 12 and even back in Piedmont, you’ve been driving him away! What with always making him sacrifice everything for you. Not to mention the fact that you never did anything to stop those bullies of his! I mean you walked right past him when he was being pinned against a wall! How evil! If things were different, you would make a great demon!”

The elder Pines twin couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Had she really…? No! That’s impossible! Dipper had stopped being bullied after they went back to school after their 13th birthday! She hadn’t noticed anything! How… 

Bill cackled, reading her thoughts. “Why don’t we discuss this over a cup of tea, hmmmm~?” He snapped his fingers and she was encased in blue fire, levitating her up to the demons’ level. Dipper looked at Bill, a questioning thought crossing between their minds. “Relax, my sweet. You know I do enjoy gloating, and I do believe she earns an answer as to why. Before we kill her, anyway.” The brunette nods and they blip to their Penthouse suite in the Fear-amid.

The elder demon dropped Mabel unceremoniously to the ground, a glowing blue chain appearing and shackling her to the wall. Beside her was the rest of her friends and family. Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan, and Ford. She leaned forward, wincing in pain. She saw that Pacifica was here too, and Old Man McGucket, Robbie and Gideon. They all looked up at her and look just as worse for wear as she felt.  
Mabel crawled over to Stan and Ford. “Are you ok?” The elder pair of twins nod and pull her into their arms. “We were hoping you had gotten away.” Ford murmured sadly. 

“Grunkle Ford what’s going on?” She shivered, terrified and confused. The old man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Bill. “Now, now Shooting Star! Be patient! My dearest Pine Tree and I shall explain in due time.”

Dipper floated over, no longer covered in fire, he finally spoke. “Let’s just tell them quickly. I want to kill them so we can finally move on.” His words words sent ice into the veins of his former loved ones. How could their sweet Dipper say something so horrible so… easily? As though he was commenting on some bad fruit at the supermarket.

The dream demon snickered. “Patience, my love. We shall kill them soon enough.” He grasped the younger’s hand and kissed his cheek. Ford stood up and glared at Dipper. “Just tell us why, already Dipper! What did that demon do to you?”

The 18 year old snorted in disgust, waving his hand and knocking the old man down with a wave of his magic. “My mate did nothing to me, human. I chose him after all of you treated me like dirt when I was a human.” Mabel looked up at him, horrified. “What are you talking about?! We love you!”

His eyes blazed and he hissed a laugh. “Listen to my side before you dare claim to have loved me, sister.” Bill hummed in amusement and snapped his fingers, little cups of tea appearing before all of them. “Yes, let us speak if you wish to know.” The humans finally quieted down into a tense silence.

“Much better. Pine Tree? Care to kick things off?” The younger demon nodded and began to recount his story.

"How shall I start? Hmm Oh I know. How about after we discovered Stan was even more of a lying, cheating con man than we first thought and released the man I had been foolish enough to try to idolize?"

(Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper scowled as he and Mabel were sent to bed. Why was Stan not letting them talk some more to Ford? They had literally just discovered that their Grunkle had a genius twin brother and yet they couldn't even talk to him? It didn't make any sense.

After they had laid down to sleep, Dipper tried to sleep but instead, he ended up staring at the sleeping form of his own twin in her bed. If he was to be honest, he was a little hurt that Mabel hadn't listened to him about shutting down the portal. He knew now that he supposed it was a good thing she didn't but it still pained him that she had chosen Stan over him, her own twin brother.

He sighed and rolled over, shifting until he finally felt himself lose consciousness, his dreams dark and full of betrayal.

(End of Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill hummed. "I suppose I should have gone first then?" His partner shrugged. He had never been the greatest story teller. Plus there wasn't much to say at that point of the timeline. "Very well, might as well move on then. To help you clueless humans understand, that was the beginning of my lovely Pine Tree beginning to open his eyes to the truth." The demon hummed, sipping his drink. A knock came from the sealed door and Bill sighed. "Darling, would you be so kind as to answer the door?"

Dipper shrugged and strolled over to the door, opening it to reveal Keyhole. "What is so important that you dare interrupt us?" They lesser demon gulped nervously. "S-So sorry, Dipper. But it appears that there are some human militants on their way to attack the Fear-amid."

The former human sighed and waved him away. "Very well. Tell Pyronica and Xanthar to meet us at the main entrance. We'll join them shortly." Keyhole nodded and fled, allowing Dipper to close the door and to walk back to Bill. "We have some unwelcomed guests on their way here. We should take care of them before we continue."

The other nodded and grasped his lover's hand, glancing back at their captives. "We'll be back soon. Behave and we'll give you presents." He snickered, grinning psychotically. With that, the two demons vanished, leaving the humans chained up.


End file.
